Por Ustedes
by kurenaix1
Summary: Cuando se es joven pocas veces se miden las consecuencias de nuestros actos, a veces hay que madurar para mantener a quienes amas. "Lo siento señor, no es broma Aka-chin lleva dentro a mi bebé…" Murasakibara lo aprendió de la peor manera. Advertencia: MPREG Día 1 Mes MuraAka.


_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fujimaki yo solo los utilizo para ponerlos en situaciones difíciles que ponen en riesgo su integridad física.**_

 _ **Esta vez traigo esta historia para el mes MuraAka del grupo de facebook "MuraAka Fans" estoy contenta porque hace tiempo había que darle algo de amor al "rojo y morado" esta es mi OTP la amo con el corazón y cada vez que pienso en salir huyendo del aterrador fandom de Knb pienso en ellos y se me pasa.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones del capítulo: Masaomi Akashi es el padre de nuestro bebé rojo Akashi Seijuro.**_

 _ **Desconozco si los demás miembros publicaran en , pero yo lo hago también por este medio.**_

/

Y ahí estaba Murasakibara Atsushi, aterrado frente a la imponente presencia de Masaomi Akashi, el padre de Seijuro su novio, jamás pensó en temerle tanto a otra persona, pese a sus dos metros ocho que intimidaban a cualquiera, la dura mirada de ese individuo quien parecía ser por varios centímetros más pequeño en porte lo hacían sentir como un infante perdido, en su mente deseaba estar al lado de la seguridad de su madre.

Debía ser fuerte y resistir por su Aka-chin, de pronto sintió la pequeña, pero cálida mano de su amado, brindándole el apoyo moral que tanto necesitaba, era una situación tensa, recordó que no estaba solo y que todo lo que hacía lo hacía por su bello Aka-chin.

La mirada asesina del hombre mayor se volvió más fiera al observar el cariñoso gesto, hasta ahora él no sabía nada sobre la posible relación amorosa de su heredero y ese chico con notable porte.

— Padre, Atsushi y yo debemos decirte algo— El señor Akashi frunció el ceño, ya se esperaba que su hijo le dijera que tenía una relación amorosa con ese esperpento, pero por supuesto que no lo permitiría, Seijuro sí que lo había decepcionado esta vez.

—No quiero saber de nada sobre relaciones amorosas, ya estas prometido desde que tienes 4 años. — Pronuncio seco mientras le hacía un gesto de desprecio al pelimorado para luego pasar a retirarse de la sala.

—Padre esto va mas allá de una simple relación amorosa, necesito que nos escuches. — Por primera vez desde que conoció a Akashi, Murasakibara lo escuchó basilar sobre sus palabras, el tono firme que solía tener su pelirrojo se había quebrado un poco al pronunciar las frases, se estrecharon fuerte las manos.

—Por Favor señor Aka-chin, es importante— El hombre detuvo su andar al escuchar el diminutivo puesto a su precioso apellido.

— ¿Cómo fue que me llamaste?

—Atsushi y yo ya tenemos tres años desde que estamos juntos, sé que estuvo mal ocultarte algo así y créeme que si no hubiese pasado lo que pasó nunca te hubieras enterado. — suspiró, Murasakibara se dio cuenta del temblor de su mano y como este le apretaba fuerte.

— ¿Que es lo que pasó, Seijuro…? ¿Que fue lo que hicieron?

— Padre… Yo… no…nosotros… Estoy embarazado. — Bajó la vista mirando a sus pies, estaba asustadísimo por la reacción que pudiera tener el hombre mayor.

El señor Akashi creyó haber escuchado mal, parpadeó con incredulidad mirando a la desigual pareja, su hijo, su heredero, Seijuro ¡Embarazado! Debía haber escuchado mal o era una broma muy mala.

—Espero que solo sea una burla de mal gusto, no me agrada que me tomen el pelo de esa manera.

— Lo siento señor, no es broma Aka-chin lleva dentro a mi bebé…

En ese momento las nauseas atacaron al pelirrojo y por poco a su padre también, no podía digerir algo así, Seijuro corrió al baño dejando a Atsushi a merced de su progenitor quien ahora mismo quería arrancarle la cabeza.

— ¿Que le hiciste a mi hijo? — Gritó colérico apretando los puños.

—Un bebé, eso le hice. — Contestó sin pensar, el nerviosismo lo mataba por lo que por inercia le soltó semejante frase, vio como el hombre se ponía de todos colores, estaba que se moría de miedo, pensó en salir corriendo, la puerta de la sala estaba abierta, pero sus piernas se paralizaron, además Aka-chin estaba en el baño vaciando su estomago y no le haría gracia no encontrarlo cuando volviera. — Me haré cargo señor…

— ¡¿Te harás cargo?! ¡¿Te harás cargo?! Eres un mocoso que no sabe limpiarse la nariz y te harás cargo de mi hijo y su bebé ¿Estás loco? Dime ¿Cuánto ganas al mes?

—Todavía estoy estudiando, pero cuando me gradué haré mi negocio de pasteles y…

— Ese niño no verá la luz.

Seijuro volvió a la habitación justo para escuchar esa fría afirmación, y tuvo temor de lo que pudiera suceder.

—No padre, no haré eso, este niño es mi hijo, no me obligues a matarlo por favor.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Arruinaras tu futuro? No puede ser, eres un irresponsable al menos te hubieras buscado a alguien mejor, siempre supe que eras raro, tus amigos son extraños, toda la generación de los milagros, todos son un montón de maricas, al menos hubieras escogido a Shintaro que es de buena familia, pero no el señorito tenía que buscarse un fenómeno de tres metros ¿Cierto?

— Me iré a vivir con Atsushi a Akita, su familia todavía no sabe nada, de seguro nos recibirán bien, es todo, cometimos un error, pero saldré adelante, terminaré la escuela dentro de algunos meses y me tomaré un año para ingresar a la universidad con mis ahorros, siempre supe que no podía contar contigo, vamos Atsushi.

No permitiría que eso sucediera, su único hijo lejos para siempre, nunca fue un buen padre y lo sabía, tampoco deseaba que su heredero se marchara y al final él terminara solo viejo y con sus millones, pero no quería darle todo a ese par de irresponsables, seguramente si se iban a Akita terminarían viviendo en malas condiciones.

—No van a ninguna parte, ustedes no saldrán por la puerta de mi mansión, está bien Seijuro tendrás a ese hijo, y tu bestia te mudaras a Kioto y vivirás con nosotros, estudiaras los que te queda en Rakuzan, pero no creas que todo es tan fácil, trabajaras para mí y mantendrás a tu cría, y no es una idea es una orden si se atreven a desobedecerla los buscaré y me encargaré de la peor manera.

Era extraño que su padre haya decidido apoyarlo, tal vez todo lo acontecido lo había ablandado o simplemente se le había ocurrido algo maligno para castigarlos a ambos.

—Está bien, Señor Aka-chin yo me pondré a su entera disposición, haré cualquier cosa por Aka-chin y mi bebé.

— Entonces trabajarás como uno de mis guardaespaldas.

— Padre eso es muy peligroso, Atsushi tiene su vida, su familia, su colegio en Akita no deberías….

— Aka-chin, ya soy un hombre, te protegeré a ti y a nuestro hijo y si tengo que partirme el lomo para cumplir con las expectativas de papi-chin digo de tu papá lo haré.

— Me gusta su actitud, está bien Murasakibara Atsushi gestionaré todo para tu traslado, ya que decidieron hacer cosas de adultos y ser unos completos irresponsables ahora deberán asumir las consecuencias, sobre todo tú que te atreviste a profanar a mi hijo y plantar tu sucia semilla dentro de él. — Seijuro enrojeció ante esto, no quería que Murasakibara tuviera que cambiar tantas cosas por él, pero este parecía empeñado en demostrarles a todos que sería un hombre de verdad.

—Ya verá que no lo decepcionare.

Así fue como Murasakibara decidió crecer, mejor dicho, madurar…

/

El señor Akashi viajó a Akita hablar con la familia de Atsushi quienes sorprendidos y sin muchas ganas le dieron el permiso al "pequeño de casa" para que se mudara y fuese a cumplir la responsabilidad de padre.

La madre de Murasakibara lo regañó por irresponsable, ella estaba al tanto de la relación que mantenía su hijo con el pequeño pelirrojo, varias veces habían estado en casa, pero jamás imaginó que a la edad que tenía y con todo lo que le había hablado sobre "protegerse" para evitar esas circunstancias resultara en un embarazo a los 17 años de ambos.

Finalmente Atsushi con algo de pesar terminó viviendo en la gran mansión de la familia Akashi, dejó todo atrás con tal de responder por su hijo, no pensaba que le iba a doler tanto, a su familia la vería cada cierto tiempo, pero dejar el club de basquetbol le dio un tremendo tirón en el corazón, cambiar de vida era complicado.

Para Murasakibara la primera semana fue difícil, adaptarse a ese ritmo de vida tan diferente al suyo, tan llenó de cosas nuevas, los más de seis cubiertos en la mesa a la hora de cenar, la música clásica que sonaba en el ambiente de la casa, la manera refinada de tratar al resto y el frío silencio que reinaba en ese lugar, muy lejos de la calidez de su hogar.

Comenzó a asistir a Rakuzan, una enorme escuela que le intimido un poco al verla tan imponente, terminó siendo compañero de su querido Aka-chin, ambos estaban contentos por esto ya que pasarían más tiempo juntos, pero seguían conscientes de que el padre del pelirrojo deseaba castigarles de alguna manera así que se esperaban que tuvieran miles de obstáculos en su relación.

Rumores comenzaron a esparcirse en Rakuzan sobre Akashi, este tuvo que dejar el club ya que al ser primerizo su condición era algo riesgosa, algunos se habían enterado de la "deshonra del emperador" a Akashi no le importaba lo que dijeran de él, estaba más preocupado en ayudar a su novio a ponerse al corriente en las clases, pero al pelimorado si le molestaban los murmullos en el pasillo de la escuela cada vez que Seijuro y él pasaban.

"Al final resulto ser una persona vulgar"

"Es gay y encima esta preñado, que deshonra"

"Ese es su novio, pero que pedazo de idiota tan enorme"

"Es un fácil"

Ese último comentario no pudo simplemente ignorarlo, su Aka-chin solo había estado con él. no era ningún "fácil" se dirigió a la pareja de estudiantes que habían dicho tal barbaridad.

— ¡No vuelvan a decir tal cosa de él, ustedes no saben nada de nosotros! — Golpeo la pared provocando un fuerte estruendo, los muchachos vieron aterrados como ese personaje de más de dos metros los intimidaba…

—Perdón, perdón, nosotros…

— ¡Atsushi! — llamó el pelirrojo, este al instante fue a su lado. — No debes hacer eso, que no te importe, sólo estaban esperando el momento de verme caer, no les daré en el gusto, seguiré manteniendo el primer lugar de esta escuela para silenciar sus inmundas bocas. — Sonrío satisfecho, Murasakibara lo siguió por el pasillo, a él si le importaba que los estúpidos hablaran de Akashi, aun si este le decía que no hiciera nada, trataría de callar esos rumores por la fuerza…

/

Una tarde cuando ya habían pasado dos semanas, una de las empleadas le avisó que debía presentarse en el despacho del señor Akashi, se volvió un manojo de nervios en ese mismo instante. Lo que menos quería era tener que ver a ese señor, por ahora eran pocas las ocasiones en las que se habían topado ya que parecía ser un hombre muy ocupado.

Entró al "siniestro" pasillo donde estaba ubicada la oficina personal, la casa en si no le gustaba, demasiado grande, demasiado fría, el único lugar donde se sentía a gusto era en el cuarto de Seijuro, en ese sitio un aura de calidez le invadía, por eso solía pasar la noche ahí con su novio y su bebé que se estaba gestando, a ambos les hacía ilusión pese a las circunstancias en las que se dio ese sorpresivo embarazo.

Las manos le sudaban, cuando por fin llegó a esa enorme puerta tocó despacio y una voz ronca le dio la orden de entrar.

—Te tardaste, desde mañana comenzarás con las lecciones para que te conviertas en uno de mis guardaespaldas, se que has tenido algunos problemas en adaptarte, pero no tienes más opción que aceptar esto, si no ya puedes ir tomando tus cosas y olvidándote de Seijuro

— Sabe que haré lo que me pida, deseo permanecer al lado de Aka-chin no importa que.

—Excelente, y otra cosa, no quiero que a mitad de la noche te andes paseando de una habitación a otra, Oh si lo sé, aunque no creas llevó el control de todo lo que sucede en esta casa, mi intención no es facilitarle nada las cosas a mi hijo y a ti, mantente lejos de él durante la noche y duerme en tu cuarto.

—Aka-chin y yo necesitamos estar juntos señor…

— Parece que tú no entiendes que ver a mi hijo no es un derecho si no un privilegio que deberás ganarte con tu esfuerzo, ambos deben asumir el tremendo error que cometieron.

— ¡Nuestro bebé no es un error señor Aka-chin!—le espetó de manera fiera a lo que el magnate respondió con sorpresa, ese chico impetuoso que le cambiaba el nombre y lo llamaba "señor Aka-chin" ese mocoso idiota que se atrevió a mesclar sus genes con los de la poderosa familia Akashi, ese maldito bastardo, deseaba darle un par de nalgadas para que quitase esa vocecita infantil irritante que no se condecía con su apariencia, contó hasta diez y trató de calmarse, odiaba cuando le desafiaban.

—Sabes bien que no me gusta esta relación.

— Significa que ¿Ya no podré ver a Aka-chin cuando quiera?

—Eso depende de ti, y como hagas tu trabajo mocoso.

En eso un hombre de estatura parecida a la de él apareció, el señor Akashi se lo presentó como su "instructor"

—Espero nos llevemos bien y podamos trabajar juntos— De presento el señor. — mi nombre es Masashi Akitawa.

—Mucho gusto, trabajaré duro— el sujeto le intimidaba aunque no más que el jefe de la familia Akashi, deseaba salir corriendo, pero debía que ser fuerte por su bebé y su novio.

Cuando salió estaba pálido, le dolía el estomago quiso vomitar, Seijuro lo estaba esperando afuera, tampoco tenía buen semblante.

— ¿Que te dijo?

—Aka-chin me asustaste, sólo me presento a la persona que será mi mentor para convertirme en guardaespaldas.

— No quiero que hagas eso, Atsushi mi padre tiene muchos enemigos, algo puede salir muy mal y puedes salir herido, o peor aún, muerto, vas a ser padre, piénsalo si regresas ahora a Akita no tendrás que exponerte, yo te seguiré a lo que nazca el bebé por favor, es tan peligroso.

— Yo debo ser responsable, tengo mantenerlos tanto a ti como nuestro hijo, no puedo salir huyendo por más que esto me aterré, no voy a abandonarlos, ya lo hablamos antes.

—No quiero perderte, por favor, no es necesario… quiero que estés bien y que criemos a nuestro hijo.— Murasakibara lo rodeo en un abrazo, debía hacerlo por él por mucho que la idea le diera terror, por más que su suegro le considerara un mocoso, un estorbo, y alguien no digno de su hijo, tenía razones para luchar, Seijuro tenía ya 4 meses eso significaba que en menos de cinco meses su bebé saldría de la barriga , no podía darse el lujo de no tener como mantenerlo.

—No me perderás, aquí estaré siempre, todo saldrá bien Aka-chin. — Lo tomó del mentón para luego darle un beso, sus manos se posaron en el apenas abultado vientre donde se estaba formando su criatura, deseaba poder ser un adulto, quería con toda su alma cumplir con las expectativas de todos.

/

Los días que siguieron no fueron de los mejores, no podía acostumbrarse al ritmo de las clases de Rakuzan por lo que se le dificultaba terriblemente el cumplir con las obligaciones, también durante las tardes-noches debía asistir a las lecciones especiales de preparación, eso era más complicado todavía ya que incluían muchas partes teóricas, además de la práctica de "uso de armas" "técnicas de pelea" en total diariamente estaba estudiando el día entero entre las 8 am a las 23:00 con solo un día de descanso, quedaba deshecho y casi no podía pasar tiempo con su novio.

—"La principal característica que debe tener un agente de seguridad personal, especialista en protección, guardaespaldas es el profesionalismo. Esta palabra desafortunadamente tiene diversos significados de acuerdo al marco de referencia de cada individuo…. "—Escuchaba entre sueños lo que su instructor le decía, no le quedaba nada en la cabeza, no entendía porque debía aprender esas cosas, ser guardaespaldas se trata de proteger a alguien y ya…

"Cualquier guardia puede estar entrenado para ejecutar este oficio pero la diferencia entre un excelente guardaespaldas y un guardia radica en la capacidad de planear… "

Eso le decía su tutor cada vez que le preguntaba por qué debía estudiar teorías de cosas incomprensibles… para Murasakibara le bastaba su fuerza física, jamás había pensado que sus lecciones debían incluir primeros auxilios, si que se la habían puesto difícil, aprender lo que los demás aprenden en dos años en dos meses, era imposible, una locura salida de una cabeza con sed de venganza.

Seguramente saldría mal parado, estaba muy consciente que era un trabajo peligrosísimo y llegó a pensar que la verdadera intención de su futuro protegido era que terminara muerto para sacarlo definitivamente de la vida de Aka-chin, dio un sobresalto, no moriría, ahora estaba a puertas de formar su propia familia .

— ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿Cierto Murasakibara? No estoy de acuerdo con el jefe de tener que enseñarle a un adolecente todo esto, es peligroso, además es una broma que sean solo dos meses de preparación…

—He…lo siento Masa-chin estaba algo distraído ¿Puedes repetirlo? yo tengo que aprender, por favor enséñame todo lo que puedas, no quiero fallar.

—Está bien entonces deja de dormitar y préstame atención.

/

Pasó el tiempo, Seijuro ya tenía seis meses, el bebé al parecer no quería dejarse notar su barriga ya se percibía un poco, mas no era nada prominente, la relación entre ambos pesé a los intentos indirectos del jefe de familia por hacer que terminara parecía haberse vuelto más fuerte, Akashi ayudaba a Atsushi a hacer los deberes de la escuela y gracias a esto Murasakibara pasaba todas las materias sin problemas, ambos estaban muy contentos, hace poco se habían enterado que su bebé era un sano varón y pudieron verlo en una ecografía 3 D.

El pelimorado estaba nervioso, esa misma noche seria su primer trabajo, se pasó los dos últimos meses entrenando y aprendiendo para cumplir con su suegro, al fin trabajaría y podría mantener a su pequeña familia, pensaba en juntar algo de dinero para poder salir de ese lugar, por ahora debía resistir las restricciones que les ponía el jefe de hogar.

Esa noche el señor Masaomi Akashi tenía una cena de negocios, por lo que su grupo de guardaespaldas se preparaban para hacer un buen trabajo de protección, se encontraban en la sala de planificación estudiando a los posibles peligros, todo eran hombres de gran experiencia , todos menos el pobre Atsushi quien bostezaba mientras las diapositivas con rostros de los posibles peligros pasaban una tras otra, sería mentir si dijera que recordaba todas las caras y la información personal que aquellas personas que suponían una amenaza para su protegido, claro que lograba acordarse de uno que otro, sobre todo a cierto calvo al que su superior le dijo que prestaran más atención.

Finalmente llegó el momento, se vistió con el uniforme que le entregó su líder, se veía realmente imponente, estaba nervioso, Seijuro le deseo suerte y le pidió que se cuidara con un cariñoso beso.

Al llegar al lugar de la cena se sorprendió por la gran cantidad de personas, todos eran posibles peligros para su "protegido", si bien estaba atento desde un principio no pudo evitar en fijarse en los deliciosos platillos que se estaban sirviendo, dulces de todos los tipos, pastelillos, chocolates, crepas y toda clase de manjares. Él estaba ahí para trabajar, le fue bastante difícil concentrarse con semejantes delicias al lado.

Cuando hubo pasado un rato ya no pudo seguir aguantando, tenía mucha hambre y terminó por atacar una de las mesas.

— ¡¿Que estás haciendo hombre?! — le reclamó su superior.

— Tengo mucha hambre.

— Deja eso. —Trató de quitarle una mini torta que se estaba llevando a la boca.

— Ya, Masa-chin ya lo dejo, pero no puedo trabajar bien con estomago vacío… — El señor Akashi había notado el comportamiento de Murasakibara, le dirigió una mirada fría y reprobatoria, Atsushi se avergonzó no podía estar actuando así ya no era un niño.

Se había propuesto hacer bien su labor, el resto de la noche fue tranquilo, se dedicó a vigilar el perímetro, su jefe estaba sociabilizando hablando con varias personas, de pronto divisó un rostro conocido, era uno de los sujetos que consideraban peligrosos, ¡El calvo! el tipo se le acercaba de a poco a su suegro corrió para darle alcance justo cuando el "blanco peligroso" iba a tocarle el hombro, lo tomó fuerte por el brazo y le hizo una llave, grande fue la sorpresa de Masaomi Akashi cuando varios tipos le saltaron encima a su "yerno".

— ¡Deténganse!

En seguida el cuerpo de protección se dirigió al lugar para separarlos.

— ¡Atsushi! él no es un "blanco peligroso", es uno de los inversionista que venía hacer negocios con el señor ¡Déjalo!

— Pero si es uno de los que me dijiste en la reunión— Efectivamente se parecía pero no era.

— ¡No Atsushi estas equivocado!

Desde ahí todo fue un caos, entre los que trataban poner orden y los agentes de seguridad del otro empresario que querían poco menos asesinar a Murasakibara.

Finalmente y gracias a la intervención del señor Masaomi, Atsushi pudo salir ileso, pero el afectado por el golpe se retiró indignado y por esto la compañía perdió un trato millonario.

Cuando el señor Akashi por fin ya se hubo calmado un poco, respirado y contado hasta mil, llamó a Murasakibara lo tomó del brazo y lo adentró a una de las salas, todos murmuraban y decían cosas, la cena fue todo un desastre.

En todos sus 17 años de vida Murasakibara Atsushi jamás había experimentado tanto terror, si se pudiera haber orinado en sus pantalones lo habría hecho, ahora entendía el profundo respeto que incluso el emperador de Rakuzan le tenía a su padre.

— ¡¿Eres acaso un retrasado mental?! ¡¿Sabes lo que acabas de haber pedazo de bestia?! Te di un trabajo, un techo, educación y ¿Para qué? Jamás, jamás debí dejar que estuvieras al lado de Seijuro con semejante coeficiente intelectual, no te daré otra oportunidad te largas de mi casa en cuanto amanezca.

— Pero papi-chin, digo señor Aka-chin, yo me equivoqué no fue intencional, por favor prometo…

— ¡No prometas nada retardado! No me interesa escucharte ¡Te vas de mi casa!

Ahora si la había jodido, tendría que dejar a su pequeño bebé y a Akashi, no iba a permitir eso, se arrastraría de rodillas hasta la mansión con tal de ganarse el perdón de su suegro.

— Se lo ruego…

— No ruegues, me molesta más. —Salió enfadado a tratar de arreglar el tremendo lio que se había producido por el descuido de uno de los suyos.

Pasó todo el camino de vuelta a la mansión pensando en cómo resolver su situación, quería llorar como un niño chiquito y mentiría si dijera que no deseaba estar con su mami y sus hermanos.

Al llegar el señor Akashi le reiteró que al día siguiente a primera debía marcharse de su casa, un fuerte griterío se armó en la sala, entre las suplicas del ex Yosen para lo dejara permanecer ahí y los reclamos de lo estúpido que era por parte del señor de la casa.

El pelirrojo menor se despertó, desde hace poco había logrado conciliar el sueño ya que la preocupación lo estaba matando, bajó asustado pensando en que algo pudo salir mal.

— ¿Padre que ha pasado?— preguntó Seijuro, Preocupado al ver la ofuscación de su progenitor y a su Atsushi al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¡Me cansé del pedazo de inútil que te tiene preñado! ¡Se va!

— No padre, espera ¿Qué pasó? Hablémoslo, no puede irse. — le suplicó siguiéndole los pasos intentando calmarlo.

Lo último que supo Murasakibara fue que el pelirrojo y padre se encerraron en el despacho, se retiró a su habitación recostándose en la cama y durmiéndose al instante, toda la frustración y la rabia por ser un inútil lo agotaron.

Al día siguiente se encontró a Akashi durmiendo a su lado, percibir el dulce aroma de su pequeña cereza lo hizo recuperar fuerzas, con cuidado pasó sus manos por la abultada panza acariciando apenas a su hijo, no los iba a dejar, rogaría por una segunda oportunidad de estar a su lado, no quería que Akashi tuviera que salir de su ambiente por seguirle, hizo el ademán de levantarse siendo detenido por su novio quien acababa de despertar.

— ¿Dóndes vas Atsushi?

—A rogarle a tu padre…

—Tranquilo ya lo convencí, va a darte otra oportunidad.

—Pero ¿Cómo? Estaba seguro de que me sacaría d acá a la fuerza.

—Soy absoluto, todo lo que quiero lo consigo, se que estabas nervioso, ven acá— Inmediatamente se acurrucó al lado de su pequeño amor—Debes poner más atención cuando tus superiores te hablen, papá estaba muy enojado tuve que recurrir a muchos de mi ases bajo la manga para convencerlo, finalmente accedió y retomarás el trabajo.

— Perdóname, yo no soy digno de ti Aka-chin, todo lo arruino.

—Dejaste todo por nosotros, tu familia, tus amigos, tu escuela ¿Cómo no podría perdonarte Atsushi? — le dio un dulce beso que por un instante le hizo olvidar todo lo malo por lo que estaba pasando.

/

Pidió disculpa a sus compañeros y superiores, y por supuesto de nuevo a su jefe, se dedicó a estudiar los diferentes planes de seguridad y prestó atención a cada sesión de planificación antes de cada trabajo, así pasó otro mes, Muk-kun salió varias veces con el señor Akashi, se portaba a la altura de las situaciones y hasta ahora no había vuelto a causar ningún problema, todo estaba tranquilo.

Masaomi Akashi si bien parecía conforme con la actitud de Murasakibara lo ignoraba la mayoría del tiempo, no le había perdonado el tremendo error que este había cometido, ya antes lo tenía en la mira por desgraciarle la vida a su hijo.

Todos se preparaban para la reunión anual de grandes inversionistas, había rumores de que ciertos grupos podrían atacar esa noche, el gigante pelilila ya estaba preparado, nunca más sería como la primera vez.

Cuando llegó todo se veía tranquilo, pero algo no le cuadraba a Atsushi, estaba muy alerta a todo y muy diferente a la vez anterior conocía muy bien el plan y los posibles peligros.

Una tensa calma se respiraba en el ambiente tuvo algo de inquietud, se fijó en otro de los guardias de seguridad de su suegro no le pareció conocido, su equipo contaba con varios personajes que custodiaba su seguridad, pero este que se encontraba tan cerca de él no lo conocía, lo extraño es que nadie parecía darse cuenta ya que al portar el logo de la compañía "Akashi" todos daban por hecho que era uno de ellos.

Mentiría si dijera que no sintió miedo de actuar por el temor de quedar en ridículo como la vez pasada, pero cuando vio que el sujeto se le acercaba al señor Akashi luego de extraer una jeringa de su bolsillo ya no lo pensó mas, se le abalanzó reduciéndolo, pocos captaron la situación que ocurría al instante y volvieron a pensar que era otro error idiota de Murasakibara, esto hasta que una bala que pasó al lado del pelimorado reventó uno de los vidrios de la sala.

Atsushi se movió sin soltar el fuerte agarré del sujeto hasta que lo dejó sin aliento y perdió la conciencia, debía cubrirse o seguro lo matarían de un tiro, otro tipo se le acercó golpeándolo por detrás en la cabeza, para que soltara a su compañero, se mareo un poco por el impacto afortunadamente logró levantarse a tiempo para evitar un nuevo golpe.

Todos los planes habían fallado, varios elementos peligrosos se habían infiltrado haciendo estragos en todas partes, inversionistas había sido asesinados con un liquido que les era inyectado, otros por la ensordecedora balacera que había comenzado.

Rápidamente se le arrojó encima a su suegro protegiéndolo del infernal tiroteo que se sucedía, este estaba en un estado de conmoción que no le permitía actuar, pasaron varios minutos en los que el desconcierto se apoderó del lugar, logró arrastrarlo debajo de una mesa, ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba herido en un hombro, presionó la lesión y detuvo el sangrado. No dejaría que mataran al padre de su Aka-chin, su trabajo era protegerlo con su vida.

—Tranquilo señor ya está a salvo, seguro no se tardan en controlar la situación. — Sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo que lo hizo darse cuenta que también había sido alcanzado por un proyectil, con la adrenalina del momento no lo notó.

De pronto se escuchó como más hombres entraban en la escena.

Actuaron logrando reducir a los infiltrados que eran sicarios contratados por alguna mafia, pasaron varios minutos donde el bullicio de gritos, golpes y balas no se detenían, el terror de terminar siendo rehenes de ese grupo se apodero de muchos, pero afortunadamente antes de que eso ocurriera los grupos de inteligencia y protección pudieron controlar la situación.

Finalmente la policía llegó al lugar llevándose a los asaltantes sobrevivientes detenidos, todo terminó siendo un desastre en el lugar del evento, Atsushi salió de donde estaba ayudando también al señor Akashi quien parecía a punto de desmayarse.

—Señor Aka-chin ¿Está bien?

—Si… sí, estoy bien, gracias, solo debo sentarme un poco ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Bien solo tengo un rasguño en el brazo, quiero llamar a Aka-chin seguro ya están saliendo las noticias de lo que pasó y quiero que sepa que estamos bien.

Masaomi asintió, suspiró, estuvo en un real peligro, le pareció terrible que su mismo equipo de seguridad no haya sospechado lo que podría suceder, era una emboscada que hacía mucho todos los magnates habían previsto podía suceder, todos erraron esta vez.

Llegaron más equipos de rescates y policías, así como otros cuerpos de resguardo, debía ser más cuidadoso todos tenían que serlo, por todo el lugar había varios heridos y algunos muertos.

Murasakibara se miró el brazo, estaba sangrando, se encontraba más tranquilo al saber que su novio ya estaba en conocimiento que no les había sucedido nada grave ni a él ni a su padre, no pudo evitar reprimir una pequeña sonrisa pese a las circunstancias, al menos había salvado a su suegro.

Llegaron los paramédicos e insistieron en llevarlo a un centro para tratar sus heridas.

— Buen trabajo muchacho.—Le palmeo la espalda— Esta vez me has salvado, fue demasiado peligroso, la verdad es que mis guardaespaldas además de enseñarte el oficio debían protegerte, parece que fallaron en todo, ya no tienes que seguir haciendo esto, no quiero que te vuelvas a arriesgar, ya sé que eres valiente y capaz de dar todo por mi hijo, hazlo feliz, nunca he sido un buen padre para él , siempre lo estuve presionando, no puedo culparlo por no haberme dicho antes lo que le sucedía, sé que crees que estuve torturándolos a ambos con esto, en realidad deseaba que aprendieran que cada acción tiene una consecuencia, pensé que tendría todo bajo control , pero ya ves , las cosas se salieron de su cauce y estuve a punto de matarte.

Estaba casi en shock por la declaración del padre de Akashi, siempre lo considero alguien frío que forzaba a su hijo a hacer cosas que no quería, resultó que era alguien que si lo quiere pero de la forma que él sabe querer, estaba feliz que haberle demostrado cuanto amaba a su pelirrojo y también saber que Aka-chin tenía a ese hombre apoyándolo lo alivio un montón.

—No se preocupe, yo acepté las condiciones, quiero estar al lado de su hijo y ser el padre de nuestro bebé, protegerlos y darles todo cuanto pueda, gracias por confiar en mí.

—No eres tan retrasado después de todo.

/

Meses después…

Seijuro dio a luz a un hermoso niño, de apariencia similar a la suya, era un bebé bastante activo para sus dos meses.

Murasakibara continuo viviendo con ellos en la mansión Akashi, ya no trabajaba como guardaespaldas, pero ayudaba en diferentes tareas que le eran remuneradas. Los dos se graduaron de la preparatoria y en un futuro cercano cuando el pequeño fruto de su amor creciera un poco más comenzarían a estudiar para ingresar a la universidad, el señor Masaomi los apoyaría, sabía muy bien que se querían y decidió darle la oportunidad de estar juntos como familia, además el pequeño Aki le había robado el corazón a pesar de convertirlo en abuelo tan joven según su parecer.

Los llantos nocturnos despertaron al ex pivot de Yosen quien se percató de que Akashi dormía profundamente a su lado, no quiso perturbar su sueño ya que últimamente el pequeño Aki lloraba demasiado y siempre era el pelirrojo quien se levantaba a atender sus necesidades, lo tomó entre en sus grandes brazos, era tan pequeño y delicado que parecía que se iba a romper, de inmediato cesó el llanto al sentirse acunado en el regazo de su padre, era el regalo más maravilloso, aunque llegó antes de tiempo y no de la manera que les hubiera gustado, valía la pena cualquier sacrificio que hubiera hecho, abandonar todo por ellos , cambiar su vida en post a esta nueva realidad, amarlos a ambos, daría hasta su último aliento por verlos sonreír, se recostó en la cama colocando al bultito ahora durmiente al medio de ambos Akashi se revolvió en su sueño.

Así fue como comenzaron una nueva vida que no estuvo exenta de dificultades desde el principio, pero saldaran adelante porque estaban juntos.

—Aka-chin, Aki-chin, Los Amo mucho. — los observó con cariño sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de ambos, su familia… su pequeña familia.

/

 _ **Si, lo sé siempre MPREG, es una enfermedad ok.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, espero no se les haya parecido demasiado aburrido, Gracias en especial a las chicas del grupo MuraAka, les adoro por el apoyo.**_

 _ **Quise darle un enfoque diferente al padre de Akashi ya que siempre es el "malo" de las historias.**_

 _ **Nos vemos una próxima vez con algo más trágico.**_


End file.
